tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily and Dash
Emily and Dash is the third episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Today it's Dash's turn to receive his award for being "Really Useful". The Fat Controller tells Dash that his treat is to be the star of the children's steam fair and Emily is to escort him there. The Logging Locos are playing one of their favourite games - "Warbling Whistles", where they make tweeting noises with their whistle. Emily is keen to master the trick, so she can show the children at the steam fair. The Logging Locos tell Emily that it takes a long time to learn, but Emily is sure she can learn it on the way to the fair. Soon, Emily and Dash set off. When they reach a junction, Emily asks Dash to show her how to do the trick. Dash tells her that making tweeting noises uses a lot of fuel, which doesn't bother Emily at all. Whilst practising, Gordon rolls up and is very impressed by Dash's "warbling whistle". This makes Emily even more determined to master the trick. Later on, Emily and Dash roll onto a quiet siding. Emily insists that Dash tell her how to do it again and once again ignores Dash's warning about fuel. Then Charlie arrives on his way to the steam fair. He hears Dash's "warbling whistle" and is also very impressed which makes Emily even more determined to do it for herself. It's not long before Emily and Dash arrive at another siding. Emily asks Dash to show her again, but Dash tells her that he's nearly out of fuel, but Emily insists. Then Hiro arrives and is concerned by the face Emily is making and sets off to inform the Fat Controller. Then disaster strikes - Dash is out of fuel. So Emily sets off to the steam fair alone. Once there, the children run over to Emily. They have heard all about the tweeting whistles. Emily tries to make tweeting noises, but to no avail. Emily knows that she will have to fetch Dash in order to please the children. So she rushes to get Dash some fuel and the two engine return to the fair, where Dash impresses the children. Emily laughs so hard, that tweeting noises come from her whistle! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * Sodor * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Station Trivia * Stock footage from A Blooming Mess and Pingy Pongy Pick Up is used. * This marks Trevor's first appearance in a fully CGI episode. * A group of children speak; it is unknown who voiced them. Goofs * It was very dangerous for the engines to stop on the mainline. * Whistles can't make "tweeting" noises. * The points switch impossibly fast. * It's extremely unlikely that Dash would run out of fuel so fast. * Hiro and Charlie were going in the oposite direction as Emily and Dash, yet they ended up at the steam fair anyway. * How did Trevor get to the steam fair? On one side he's surrounded by bushes and on the other the fence is in the way! * At the juction, the signal is down before Gordon is there. * When Emily finally tweets just like Dash, you can see Emily's driver. Gallery File:EmilyandDashtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:PingyPongyPickUp32.jpg|Stock footage File:ABloomingMess44.jpg|Stock footage File:EmilyandDash1.jpg|Emily File:EmilyandDash2.jpg File:EmilyandDash3.jpg File:EmilyandDash4.jpg File:EmilyandDash5.jpg|Ferdinand File:EmilyandDash6.jpg File:EmilyandDash7.jpg File:EmilyandDash8.jpg|Bash and Dash File:EmilyandDash9.jpg|Thomas File:EmilyandDash10.jpg|The Fat Controller File:EmilyandDash11.jpg File:EmilyandDash12.jpg File:EmilyandDash13.jpg File:EmilyandDash14.jpg File:EmilyandDash15.jpg File:EmilyandDash16.jpg File:EmilyandDash17.jpg File:EmilyandDash18.jpg File:EmilyandDash19.jpg File:EmilyandDash20.jpg File:EmilyandDash21.jpg|Charlie File:EmilyandDash22.jpg File:EmilyandDash23.jpg|Hiro File:EmilyandDash24.jpg File:EmilyandDash26.jpg File:EmilyandDash27.jpg File:EmilyandDash28.jpg File:EmilyandDash29.jpg File:EmilyandDash30.jpg|Hiro, Emily, Dash, and Trevor File:EmilyandDash32.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes